The Weasley's
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: We saw the beginning. We saw the ending. What about all the moments in between? Starring Ron and Hermione, with appearances by Harry, Ginny, kids, parents, friends and enemies.
1. Hair

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is going to be a collection of one shots giving us a look at Ron and Hermione's life together. They'll range from T to M.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>''Okay, love. I need to get going or I'm gonna miss my appointment.'' Elizabeth said as she kissed Rose's cheek on more time. ''Can you say 'Bye, Nana'?'' she asked Rose, who gurgled in response around her binky.<p>

''Mum, she's only four months old.'' Hermione said as she took Rose in her arms and kissed her cheek.

''Well, she's very advanced for her age. You never know.'' Elizabeth said, picking up her purse.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Yesterday, her mum swore Rose said her name. Every time she visited, her mum said she saw or heard Rose do something advanced.

''Are you going to see Rozalyn?'' Hermione asked. Her mum had been getting her hair done by Rozalyn Sherwood since before Hermione was born.

''Yes. I'm overdue for a cut.''

''Would you mind if I came with you? I've been thinking of doing something different with my hair, and Rozalyn is the only person I would trust.'' Hermione asked.

''Sure. Are you gonna bring Rose, or let Molly watch her?'' Elizabeth asked, smiling.

''I'll bring her. Molly's visiting Auntie Muriel today, and Roz hasn't met Rose yet.'' Hermione said. ''Can you hold her while I get my shoes and pack her bag?''

''Of course. Come to Nana, my beautiful baby.'' Elizabeth said, putting her arms out. ''You get your shoes, and I'll get Rose's bag ready.''

''Thanks.'' Hermione said as the three walked up the stairs.

''It's not a problem.'' Elizabeth said as she turned to go to the nursery.

* * *

><p>''Oh my god! Is this Rose?'' Rozalyn asked as they entered the salon. Rozalyn reminded Hermione of Narcissa Malfoy in looks. She was very thin, with a black bob haircut she kept brushed away from her face, and had just a bit of grey around her ears. However, she was like Molly in attitude. She loved taking care of people.<p>

''Yes. How are you, Roz?'' Hermione asked, giving her a one armed hug.

''Oh, fine. Business has been a bit slow, but what can I do?'' the older lady asked.

''Sorry to hear that.'' Hermione said. Seeing Roz was smiling at Rose, she asked, "'Would you like to hold her?''

''May I?'' Roz asked. Hermione just handed Rose to her. ''Well, aren't you just the most gorgeous baby? Looks just like you when you were a baby, love.'' Roz said to Hermione.

''Please. She's all Ron.'' Hermione said as she sat down in a chair by the window, setting the diaper bag on the chair next to her.

''And how is Ron? Still deliciously handsome?'' Roz asked.

''Yes, he is.'' Hermione smirked. ''And busy. He just got promoted at work, so he's been working longer hours.'' she said as Roz handed Rose back.

'What is it he does, again?'' Roz asked, wrapping a towel around her mum's shoulders.

''He's in law enforcement.'' Elizabeth said. ''And he's brilliant at his job. What's his crime solve rate, Hermione?''

''Ninety-eight percent.'' Hermione said, proudly.

''Very impressive.'' Roz said.

''Yes, it is.'' Hermione agreed. ''Mum, did you remember to pack one of Rose's bottles?'' she asked as Rose began to fuss.

''Side pocket, dear.'' Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Roz continued talking, gossiping about some woman at church, but Hermione wasn't listening. She was focused on Rose, her beautiful baby. She wasn't kidding when she said she was all Ron. Rose had Ron's hair, which Hermione was thankful for. She had Ron's blue eyes that Hermione adored, Ron's nose and lips. She was pudgy like Hermione was as a baby, had Hermione's attitude and Ron's appetite. She was, in a word, perfect.

''Hermione, love, did you hear me?'' her mum's voice drifted in.

''I'm sorry. I zoned out for a moment. What were you saying?'' Hermione asked.

''It's your turn to get your hair done.'' Roz said, patting the chair Elizabeth was just in.

''Oh!'' Hermione exclaimed. She handed Rose to her mum, and sat in the chair.

''Now, what were you thinking about doing to your hair?'' Roz asked as she met Hermione's eyes in the mirror, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>''Does it look okay?'' Hermione asked for the tenth time on their way back to her and Ron's house.<p>

''Hermione, it looks beautiful. Trust me.'' Elizabeth said with a sigh.

''It's not too short?'' Hermione asked, playing with the ends. Her hair was now just above her shoulders, and Roz had managed to straighten it, and added bangs.

''It looks fine, love. Please, trust your mother. It looks perfect on you.'' Elizabeth said, turning down their street.

''Sorry. It's just..so different.'' Hermione said, making Elizabeth sigh again.

''Rose, baby, tell your mummy she looks beautiful.'' Elizabeth said to Rose, who gurgled. ''See, she agrees.'' Elizabeth laughed.

''I just hope Ron agrees. He's not big on change.'' Hermione said.

''He'll love it. Besides, just tell him you needed this.'' her mum said, pulling into the driveway.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked.

''I've been there. You're in love with Rose, and you wouldn't not have her, but you feel out of sorts.'' Elizabeth said, shutting off the car.

''Yes.'' Hermione sighed. ''I love being a mum, but I do feel odd.'' she agreed. ''I look at myself in the mirror, and I don't look like a mum. I look like my old self.''

''Right. After you were born, I went and got my hair cut short and colored a lighter brunette color, hoping it would help me feel more like a 'mum'. And don't forget about Ginny. After she had James, she cut her hair shorter.'' Elizabeth said. ''Trust me, honey. Every new mother does something different to themselves after their child is born. And you look beautiful.'' she said, running her hand down Hermione's hair.

''Thanks, mum. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?'' Hermione asked, opening her door.

''I'll pick you and Rose up around eleven.'' Elizabeth said as Hermione walked to the back door.

''Say 'bye, Nana'.'' Hermione said to Rose as she opened the back door. Hermione picked up the diaper bag and moved to pick Rose up, careful not to bang her head on the roof.

''Bye bye, Rose.'' Elizabeth said. Hermione shut both doors and walked up the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>''Hermione?'' Ron yelled as he stepped out of the floo.<p>

''In the kitchen!'' she yelled, leaning down to put the chicken in the oven.

''Hey. I'm so glad..to..be home.'' Ron said, stopping in the doorway, staring at her hair.

''Well?'' Hermione asked, running her hand through her hair. ''Do you like it?''

Ron didn't say anything, just walked until he was standing in front of her. Slowly, he reached his hand out and took some of her hair in his hand.

''What brought this on?'' he asked.

''I just felt like a change.'' Hermione shrugged. ''Do you not like it?''

''No, no, I do. It's just shorter than I'm used to. And you straightened it.'' he said slowly, reaching out to touch it again. ''Why?''

''Well..I love Rose, you know I do. I just..haven't felt like a mum. So, I thought I'd do something different.'' Hermione said.

''And do you? Feel different, I mean?'' he asked.

''I do. I feel more like a mum.'' Hermione said.

''In a good way, though, right?'' Ron asked.

''In the best way.'' Hermione smiled.

''Then I love it.'' Ron said, pulling her into his ams and hugging her tight. ''And I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' Hermione said, smiling up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**Til next time! **

**If we don't meet again til after, Happy Holidays! **

**XOXO- Onyx Obsidian**


	2. Hermione Starts Smoking Again

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ron woke in the middle of the night, expecting to turn over and feel his wife of fifteen years, Hermione, lying beside him. He got rather alarmed at feeling just an empty space where she should have been. He got out of bed and put his feet into his old, but comfortable, Chudley Cannons slippers.<p>

''Hermione?'' he whisper yelled out in the hallway. The bathroom door was open, so he knew she wasn't in there. He walked down the stairs, deciding to check in Hermione's office. She had a tendency to get carried away with whatever new case she was working. Like at Hogwarts all those years ago, she would get caught up and forget to eat and sleep. Of course, her hard work had paid off and she had been made the head of the DMLE a couple years ago.

''Mione, are you in here?'' he asked as he opened the door to her office. Seeing nothing, including his wife, he turned and walked to the kitchen. ''Mione?'' he asked, seeing the lights on. Again, he saw nothing. Until he turned and saw the back door open. Curious, he pulled his wand out of his waistband and walked slowly outside. He saw nothing unusual in his backyard, so he turned to go back inside. That is, until he saw Hermione standing beside the shed. She was facing away from him, half in the moonlight, half in the dark.

''Hermione, love? What are you doing out here?'' Ron asked as he walked toward her.

Hermione stiffened as she heard his voice. ''I..uh..I just..I couldn't sleep, is all.'' she stuttered, trying to keep her voice steady. She grimaced as she heard his footsteps getting closer. ''What are you doing up?'' she asked, still not facing him.

''Well, I woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you were still working on that Flores case, but you weren't in your office.'' Ron said. As an Auror, he was trained to be alert for odd behavior, and right now, his wife was acting very odd. ''What are you doing, anyway?''

''Shit.'' Hermione whispered. She half turned to look at him, keeping her right side in the darkness. ''Nothing.'' she said, accidentally exhaling as she answered, a stream of smoke coming out of her mouth.

''Dammit, Hermione! You're smoking again?'' Ron exclaimed.

''A little bit.''

''Hermione, you promised the last time you were gonna quit for good!''

''I know that!'' Hermione yelled. ''But, between my job, you, the kids..''

''Oh, don't give me that! Those were the same excuses you used the last time you started smoking again!'' he yelled. ''We had a deal, Hermione.''

''I know that.'' Hermione sighed. ''Look, can we talk about this later? I really want to go back to bed now.'' she said, walking past him to go inside.

''Yeah, okay. But we will be talking about this!'' Ron said as he followed her.

The two went up to their bedroom, where they lay in silence for a long while before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, neither Ron nor Hermione had brought the subject up. They had gotten up, had breakfast with the kids and flooed to the Burrow a bit later for the big family dinner. Everything was going well, until Molly brought up the subject unknowingly.<p>

''Oh, I'm glad everyone could be here!'' she said as the whole family sat around the table outside. ''We aren't having the usual roast today. Instead, we're having smoked salmon for a change.'' she added as she sat down.

''Well, Hermione, you should enjoy this. I know how much you like smoked things.'' Ron sniped at her.

''Ron, I don't think this is the time or the place for that.'' Hermione said sweetly as she placed some pasta on her plate. ''We'll discuss this later. At home.'' she added, glaring at Ron.

''What's daddy talking about?'' Rose asked as she looked at her parents.

''Nothing, Rosie. Eat your lunch.'' Hermione said, pointing to Rose's plate.

''What's going on, guys?'' Harry said, asking the question the whole family wanted to ask as they watched Ron and Hermione's conversation.

''It's noth..'' Hermione started.

''Hermione's smoking again.'' Ron said, cutting her off.

''Hermione!'' Ginny and Harry yelled at the same time.

''You're smoking again, mum?'' Rose asked incredulously.

''Take your plate and go sit with your cousins.'' Hermione said. Rose gave her a sad look and walked over to the small patch of grass where the other kids were sitting.

''Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?'' Ginny asked.

''I thought you finally kicked the habit for good?'' Harry asked.

''I did, and yes, I know how bad it is. But, it helps me feel better when I'm stressed out.'' Hermione said. ''Besides, it's not like I'm the only one with a bad habit around here. Ron, when you come home from work, the first thing you do is have a glass or two of firewhiskey.'' she said.

''Yeah, well..we're not talking about me, are we?'' Ron said, pointing a finger at Hermione. ''We're talking about you.''

''Oh, get off it, Ron! So I smoked a couple cigarettes, big deal! Besides myself, who am I hurting?'' Hermione yelled. ''I only smoke when I'm stressed out anyway!''

''Oh, and you were stressed out at three this morning were you?'' Ron asked.

''Well..not exactly.'' Hermione said.

''Three this morning?'' Charlie asked, confused.

''Yeah.'' Ron said. ''I found Hermione beside the shed this morning smoking a cigarette.'' he said, looking at Charlie.

''Oh, Hermione.'' Molly sighed.

''It's not really a big deal, guys. It's just a couple cigarettes.'' Hermione said defensively.

''Mmm..there's nothing like that first cigarette in the morning.'' Percy sighed. He, like Hermione, used to smoke as well. However, unlike Hermione, he had quit and never started again.

''And with a big cup of coffee.'' Hermione agreed.

''Hermione! Focus!'' Ron yelled. ''I don't understand how you could start again.''

''No, you don't. I have a very stressful job, Ronald. I need something like smoking so I can relax and not take my anger and frustrations and bad days out on you or the kids!'' she yelled.

''Oh, because being an auror is a fucking walk in the park, is it?'' Ron yelled.

''Language!'' Molly and Fleur snapped as a few of the kids looked up at Ron's yelling.

''Well what would you have me do, Ron?'' Hermione yelled.

''Something other than smoke! Eat. Drink. Go to the gym to work off your anger.''

''Yeah, Hermione. You could start coming with me to the gym.'' Angelina said. ''Work off your anger in kickboxing class.''

''I dunno.'' Hermione said. She thought about those suggestions. She couldn't start stress eating, or she'd swell up like that time Harry blew up his Aunt Marge. She had worked too hard to keep as slim as she was before she had Rose. She didn't want to start drinking. She would tolerate it in small amounts, but she really despised the taste of firewhiskey. So, it looked like she was going to start going to the gym.

''Alright. That could work.'' Hermione said. She reached into her bag beside her feet and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, handing them to Ron. ''Get rid of them.'' she said. As he pulled out his wand, she gave him a sad look. ''Not in front of me. It's like saying goodbye to an old friend.'' she added as Rose and Hugo came to stand beside her.

''Alright.'' Ron said. He got up and walked around to the side of the house, out of the family's view, vanishing them. He put his wand back in his pants and walked back to the table, stopping by Hermione before he sat down. ''I'm proud of you.'' he said, kissing her head.

''I'm proud of you, too, mum.'' Rose said from beside Hermione.

''Me too, mummy!'' Hugo yelled, before going back to his lunch.

True to her word, Hermione quit smoking. For good, this time. She instead started going to the gym three times a week, working off her frustrations, and getting in shape at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**Til next time!**

**XOXO -Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Home

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you to the reviewers, followers and favoriters.**

**I'm still snowed in, so yay! Another update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was getting crankier by the second as she followed Ron through the trees behind the Burrow. She had had enough of trees during their camping trip two years ago. Not to mention, it was freezing, and early.<p>

''Ron! Would you please tell me where we're going?'' she asked as they trudged through the fallen leaves.

''Just a bit further, Hermione.'' Ron said as he led the way.

Hermione huffed. ''You said that ten minutes ago!'' she growled. ''I'll tell you one thing, Ronald Weasley. Wherever we're going, it'd better be good. It's cold, it's six thirty in the morning, and after our adventure, I hate trees!'' she yelled. ''Did I mention it's six thirty in the morning?''

''You did. Twice.'' Ron said with a laugh. ''And I promise, this'll be worth it.'' he said, grabbing her hand to pull her along.

''It better be or I'm going to make you very, very sorry.'' Hermione grumbled, making Ron laugh again.

After another five minutes of walking, Ron stopped at the edge of a clearing. ''Here we are.'' he said.

''Um..where exactly is here?'' Hermione asked, looking around.

''Here.'' Ron said, walking forward. ''Isn't it beautiful?''

''Ron, sweetie,'' Hermione said slowly, ''it's an empty field.''

''Yeah, it is for now.'' he said, turning to look at her. ''But it won't be for long if you agree.'' he said, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

''Agree to what?'' Hermione asked.

''When my Uncles Gideon and Fabian died, they left something to each of us kids. I won't bore you with what everyone else got. Uncle Fabian left me his chess set, and Uncle Gideon left me all this.'' Ron said. ''The Burrow property ends halfway through the woods we just walked through..''

''You mean where that tree has a blue line painted on it?'' Hermione guessed.

''Yeah.'' Ron nodded. ''That's where this property starts, and it ends five miles in either direction.'' he said. He walked over to Hermione and took her hands in his. ''After we get married, I want to come back from our fantastic honeymoon to a real house. I mean, I like our flat, but I want us to have a real home.''

''Oh, Ron.'' Hermione sighed.

''A place where we can curl up by the fire on a cold day. Where we can bring our children home from the hospital. Where they can play on a swingset in the front yard or ride their brooms in the backyard. Where you can have your flower garden, or veggie patch, or both if you wanted. Where we can sit on the porch when the sun's going down and watch our children play. Where we come home from work and just shut the rest of the world out and it'll just be us two. Where we can just be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not two-thirds of the golden trio.'' Ron said, looking her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled, tears of joy running down her face. ''That sounds..wonderful, Ron.'' she sighed.

''I want your input on this, you know.'' he said. He pulled away from her and ran over to the field. ''Like here, we could have our bedroom facing the east so we can see the sunrise every morning.'' he shouted back to her. ''Oh, and here, we can have a joint office.'' he said, walking to the north. ''And we can have a huge living room, and a playroom for our future kids.'' he said, getting more excited by the minute.

''All that sounds great, Ron.'' Hermione said, walking over to join him. ''And we can fence in the backyard so you can finally get that dog you've been wanting.'' she smiled.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.'' she said, yelping as he picked her up and swung her around.

''This is gonna be great, Hermione, you'll see.'' Ron said, holding her tight as she wrapped her legs around his waist. ''I swear, you won't regret this.'' he said, a single tear running down his cheek.

''Never.'' Hermione agreed.

The two made their way back to the Burrow where they had been staying while Molly and Arthur were away visiting Charlie. Immediately, they got to work, with the help of Dean and Seamus, as well as Harry and Neville, and drew up the plans for their dream home. It ended up being a bigger house than they planned, but it was theirs, and it was perfect.

Ron did get his dog, a Saint Bernard he named Chudley, who sported an orange collar. On the weekends, locals in Devon became used to seeing the two walking through town on their way to the bakery, where Ron would buy Hermione a week's supply of a special blend of coffee she liked, and a secret cinnamon roll for Chudley.

Hermione got her flower garden, as well as her veggie patch. Along with Neville's help, she had one of the most beautiful gardens in the wizarding world. She added a greenhouse to the property later, and brew veggies year round, which she sold at a small side business known as 'Granger's Garden' in Diagon Alley and later, a second location in Hogsmeade.

During the time they were building the house, Ron cleared the same route they walked that first day. He paved it, making it easier to walk, as well. Hermione added a charm to it, ensuring it was always clear of snow, leaves, and would never become slippery in the rain. When Hermione was pregnant with Rose, she would often go for a walk down that path, often getting sentimental about the first time she walked down it. Ron, upon discovering this, added a small bench where she could sit, as well as a cover to it.

Years later, upon Rose's insistence, a small playground was built to the side of the house. Their home became the go-to hang out spot for their nieces and nephews due to the playground, as well as the treehouse Hugo insisted on having. There were many times Ron would come home from work and find his house filled to the brim with kids, which he never minded. James, Albus and Lily were the most frequent, just living on the property to the west.

Their home was always filled with love, laughter, kids, brothers, cousins, in-laws, friends, warmth, and a certain something that no one could put their finger on. But, there was never a dull moment in the life of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**Til next time!**

**XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
